


Spit Slick and Darkly Bruised

by lavenderlotion



Series: Hold Me Close, Don't Let Me Go [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hickeys, Kink, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Stiles Stilinski is Seventeen Years Old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Something must have happened, something Stiles didn’t feel like he could tell John about. He didn’t pry, though. Knew Stiles would tell him when he was ready. So John held Stiles tighter, pulled them flush together and ran his hand up and down Stiles’ back. Stiles fit into his arms so easily, could still tuck his head under John’s chin and it made something possessive and warm unfurl in his chest.





	Spit Slick and Darkly Bruised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [platypusesrneat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platypusesrneat/gifts).



> inspired by this [mood board](http://platypusesrneat.tumblr.com/post/169717626359/brandileeder-i-hope-you-like-the-stilinskicest) made for me!

“I’m home!” John called out, hip-checking the door closed behind him as he toed off his boots. 

He dropped the pizza on the kitchen counter, rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt. John hated dressing up, didn’t feel comfortable in anything other than his uniform or old, worn jeans. He had always felt too stiff when in dress clothes, especially now with Stiles dressing him. His shirt pulled tight across his chest and was snug around his arms though his pants were worse. They hugged his ass and thighs and John sighed every time he saw his reflection.

God, John must have been further in denial than he had ever thought if he had never seen how much Stiles had wanted him. Most teenage boys didn’t dress their fathers in clothes that showed off their bodies the way Stiles did. To be fair, he didn’t  _ need _ to wear whatever Stiles picked out for him, but it was often far easier.

John had no idea how to dress for important meetings, hadn’t ever had an eye for fashion - neither did Stiles really, at least not when the boy was dressing himself. John sighed again, undoing the top few buttons and trying to get a little more comfortable. The meeting with the County Mayor had been long, far too drawn out without real reason. John just wanted to eat then curl up with Stiles in their bed or on the couch.

“Hey,” Stiles mumbled, voice far too quiet and John turned, brows raising. Stiles was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, arms wrapped around himself with his face turned down. He looked upset, far more upset than John had seen him for  _ weeks _ . Since before they got together, maybe.

“You okay, baby?” John asked though he wrapped his arms tight around Stiles’ waist when his son latched onto him. Stiles had wound both arms around John’s neck and was holding tight, clinging to him and scratching at the back of John’s scalp.

John sighed again, leaning back against the counter. He brought Stiles with him, rested the boy's weight against his chest and just held tighter when Stiles’ arms wrapped around John’s waist instead of his neck. John had no idea what happened. Stiles hadn’t texted him once that day and John had yet to have the time to find that odd. He went from meetings straight to get dinner then straight home.

It could have been that Stiles had decided to respect John’s inability to respond but Stiles had never been like that. He texted John near-constant, about everything and anything. John often couldn’t respond in the moment and would get back to his desk or take a break to a string of messages from his son.

Something must have happened, something Stiles didn’t feel like he could tell John about. He didn’t pry, though. Knew Stiles would tell him when he was ready. So John held Stiles tighter, pulled them flush together and ran his hand up and down Stiles’ back. Stiles fit into his arms so easily, could still tuck his head under John’s chin and it made something possessive and warm unfurl in his chest.

He was terrified he would one day lose the feeling.

“I - Jackson s-said - it, it’s stupid,” Stiles finally said, long pauses separating his words.

“What did he say, baby?” John asked, dropping his voice and nosing against the warm skin behind his son's ear.

“It’s - it’s stupid,” Stiles muttered, lips brushing over the skin of John’s collarbone when he spoke and John was glad he had thought to undo a few of its buttons.

“Nothing you say is stupid, sweetheart,” John assured, keeping Stiles firm against him.

“Remember - remember for Valentine's day? You did all that nice stuff for me?” John nodded at the question and his lip twitched up at the memory, “He - uh, said that I must have made it up. S-since, no one would have wanted me like that,”

Now, John had known about the bad blood between Jackson Whittemore and his son for years. It was certainly not a new development, and John knew how well the Whittmore’s were at cutting you down with their words. He also knew it was something Stiles had dealt with for years

“And you couldn’t tell him he was wrong, not really. Couldn't prove it, anyway. Is that what has you so upset, sweetheart?” John wasn’t a Sheriff for nothing and he knew his son. He was still pleased when Stiles nodded.

John - John loved Stiles, fuck did he love Stiles. He also knew what would happen should word get out and he knew it would be easier for Jackson’s words to stay true. John had an idea, an idea that would raise eyebrows and bring about questions that John was confident Stiles would be able to avoid but - it still made him nervous.

He hadn’t left any marks for a reason, at least not any that could be seen. They still hadn’t much that would result in him leaving marks anyway. But, with Stiles in his arms, his son's hands shaking where they gripped at his shirt, John had trouble reminding himself it was a bad idea. He had even more trouble when he bit at Stiles’ neck, right under his ear and far too high to be covered by clothes.

He worried the skin between his teeth, opened his mouth and sucked against the skin, hallowed his cheeks and waited. He sucked harder, pressing sloppy, wet kisses as he moved over and began again. He made the mark big, biting and he took his time to ensure it would be a dark thing. 

He could feel Stiles’ erection against his hip, his own straining against his slacks uncomfortably but he didn’t care. This was about giving something to Stiles, something he could go back with and show off. John made sure to bite harder, hoped the teeth marks would last until the next day. Still, he kept working, sucked until his cheeks hurt and his jaw was sore and his lips raw.

He moved up slowly, turned the sucking and biting into soft pressed kisses along Stiles’ jaw, against his chin. Stiles’ mouth was sweet against John’s, opened so easily and so readily for John to slip his tongue inside. He let the kiss go one for a long moment until Stiles’ hips bucked forward then he slowed down, gentled out their harsh movements. He turned the kiss chaste until they were doing nothing more than leaning together and breathing in each other’s air.

“How about we go eat that pizza,” John asked, moving his hands from Stiles’ ass back to his hips, taking a moment to grip them tightly, feel the fat move under his fingers.

“C-can we also watch Star Wars?” Stiles asked and John nodded even as he let out a soft laugh. He knew how hard Stiles was, could feel it, but still, his boy was respecting the boundaries John had out in place and he fell a little more in love.

Because of that, he pretended not to see Stiles snap a picture, the front-facing flash he quickly learned to associate with SnapChat going off, the saliva along Stiles’ neck gleaming.

**Author's Note:**

> another old fic, lmao. will i ever post something written in the last month? probably not.  
> i post pretty long after i write most things, as i follow a schedule to get at least two uploads out a week (not counting events where i post more bc of them). currently, i have posts/updates planned all the way until june.
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
